


Trying to write smut

by MusicJam



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series, The Big Bang Theory (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Sex, Smut, practice
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-09
Updated: 2015-07-09
Packaged: 2018-04-08 11:33:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4303263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MusicJam/pseuds/MusicJam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I hate writing sex scenes. It makes me SO uncomfortable! So I thought maybe I had to work on it. Which is what I did. Here are three chapters of smut. Enjoy.<br/>I chose specific pairings to make it easier for me to imagine. The gay pairing is Kirk/Spock, the lesbian pairing is Uhura/Christine Chapel, and the straight pairing is Sheldon/Amy. The Star Trek stories were written with TOS in mind but can be read as AOS stories, whatever you prefer.<br/>There's not much canonic stuff in them. It's mainly about the säx.<br/>Oh god. Why am I doing this...<br/>By the way: This stuff isn't beta'd and English is not my first language, so I'd appreciate any volunteers whose first language IS English and who actually know what they're talking about. There might be words used in the wrong way, grammatical errors and all that shite.<br/>But hey, I know y'all are pretty bright peeps :P<br/>Now go read this shit :*</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trying to write smut

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Setting: Kirk and Spock are on shore leave. Camping. Alone. There's a mild medical emergency on the ship but nothing the crew (McCoy to be precise) couldn't handle without the captain or Spock.  
> "Get your asses out in the wild, boys, or I'll kick you out the hangar door!" So now the Captain and his first officer are alone on a beautiful planet that mustn't be named (totally not because I can't think of a name). They pitched their tent beside a crystal-clear lake. The air smells like the smoke from the campfire they just put out, pine trees and...I don't know. Vulcan endorphins. Maybe they smell. How the fuck would I know? Oh. Getting in the mood. Okay. So, yeah, totally not Brokeback Mountain inspired. I swear. *crosses fingers behind back*

Jim had trouble falling asleep. He felt this excitement that he remembered from his childhood, that unavoidably overcame him every time he went camping. He had never been able to sleep in the first night of a camping trip. He wondered what Spock was thinking about. Right now...every night. Did he have the same problem of not being able to shut up his mind? Probably not. Jim had watched him meditate. Spock, every time, was gone more quickly than Jim could say "pointy".  
But this night even Spock seemed to be at pains to get some rest. Jim noticed it when he concentrated a little more on his surroundings rather than his own thoughts: Spock was shaking. Uncontrollably.  
"Spock", he whispered, turning himself around to get a better look at his friend, "are you...cold?" It was rather a conclusion than a question. But since he didn't want to make his companion uncomfortable - Vulcans are pretty sensitive to touching - he waited for him to answer.  
"Captain, I believe my current state would indeed be best explained as 'freezing like hell'. While I find the metaphor to be rather inapplicable."  
Jim couldn't help but let out a little chuckle.  
"Why, Spock, I always thought Vulcan blood was hotter than humans'."  
"Negative, Captain. The average Vulcan body temperature is 91°Fahrenheit. I can withstand heat very well but I freeze quickly." Spock's teeth were starting to chatter. Even though Jim found this to be very funny, he felt for him and wanted to help.  
"Well, you know that there is one way I could help you", he said carefully.  
"Affirmative. If you don't mind, you may proceed, Captain."  
This was an astonishing proposal. Even though Spock was so predictable, that even the unusual things he said didn't puzzle Jim anymore.  
He moved closer to his first officer, took his own blanket - which they both preferred over a sleeping bag - and spread it over the two of them, then took him into a tight embrace. Spock instantly let out a relieved moan; Kirk noticed that he was indeed a little cold and began rubbing his companion's arms.  
"C-clever, Captain. F-friction generates heat.", Spock stuttered. This was equally adorable and awkward.  
"Precisely, Spock. Are you feeling warmer already?"  
"Yes, a little warmer. However this...feeling...might pass as soon as you stop, Captain."  
"Spock, I'm having you in a tight embrace. How about you call me Jim?"  
"J-Jim.", Spock said, resting his head on Kirk's arm. Relieved to finally be able to chase away the cold.  
"Spock, I do not understand. I thought feeling pain, cold or heat are matters of the mind. Matters you can control. So why are you freezing?"  
Spock hesitated. Then he closed his eyes as if he'd decided not to lie to his superior officer. Who was, like he'd just stated himself, holding him in a tight embrace, rubbing his arms.  
"I...I do not know, Jim. To be frank, it could be related to the fact that I was trying to fall asleep; a state where the mind cannot concentrate on anything. It is a requirement -"  
"- you felt something, Spock. No big deal. You're freezing. Just admit it, you're only half human. Which is an awful lot, am I right?" Jim winked at him, remembering too late that it was too dark to be visible.  
"My human ancestry might indeed be one of the reasons why I was having trouble falling asleep."  
"There we go. I appreciate honesty, Spock, I really do."  
Since not only Spock was tired, but Jim too, his arms quickly started to get weary and his moves were getting slower. Before he was realising it, he was stroking, actually caressing his friend.  
He expected some kind of comment from him on the matter and if there had been one, Jim had immediately stopped right there. But his friend lay silently in his arms, breathing calmly into his chest. Maybe he was asleep. If he was asleep, maybe an abrupt change of motion would wake him up, so Jim continued caressing him. After a few minutes of laying there with Spock in his arms, moving a hand up and down his arm he found that he was enjoying this. Maybe a little too much. Having him in his arms gave him the rewarding feeling of protecting someone and the feeling of being protected at the same time. It was the first time he ever felt this way and it was incredible. Just when he was thinking that he could easily lie here and caress Spock forever, the tiredness won him over. His motions were getting slower and slower until his hand finally rested on Spock's biceps and he fell into a sound slumber; his nightly canvas painted with various colourful dreams of another world. But in every dream somehow his first officer played a major part.

When the morning sun of this solar system - a rather warm light with colours on a spectrum that felt new for Jim, even if he felt like he'd seen every planet in the universe - woke Jim up, he found that Spock was still tight wrapped in his arms, playing the small spoon. He didn't seem to be freezing anymore, as he had placed his arms on top of the two blankets and his hand, that was (Jim didn't know if after last night he should be surprised by that or not) entwined with Jim's, was warm and dry again, like it usually was. And he was already awake.  
"Captain, I would like to be able to say that I'm unfamiliar as to how we ended up in this situation but unfortunately that would be a lie."  
This sentence gave Jim a little stomach ache. Hadn't Spock liked it? The cuddling? Was he uncomfortable now? But of course! They were holding hands! That is a step closer to bed with a Vulcan than one might think. But even though Spock had said this, he didn't show the slightest inclination to let go of Jim's hand. In fact, he had it in a tight grip. A grip that said 'You're mine. I am not going to let go of you, unless you command me to.'  
"I...", Jim didn't know what was the right thing to say now. How could he make this less awkward? "I am also familiar with the situation, Mr Spock and we wouldn't want you to lie, would we?"  
He smiled a little to lighten the mood, even though Spock couldn't see his face.  
"Preferably not, no." The Vulcan still didn't let go of his hand. Maybe the truth, something Spock and himself appreciated, seemed to be the most logical approach here to get out of the "situation" as quickly as possible.  
"I...I have to admit, I...", Jim hesitated noticeably, but Spock didn't interrupt him. Apparently he really wanted to know what Jim had to say. And he still didn't let go of his hand, "I have to admit I wasn't...averse to yesterday's events, especially the conclusion of the evening."  
In the few frightening and awfully quiet seconds where Spock said nothing, Jim thought he could hear his own regret squeezing his organs into tiny, ridiculous blocks.  
"I am glad that...", Spock finally answered, "...that I wasn't the only one who...felt this way."  
Now that was unusual for a Vulcan to say, wasn't it? Jim was downright startled by this reply.  
Still no letting go of the hand. Jim might have imagined it but was it possible that his companion's hand was warmer now than it was a minute ago? His skin glowing in a deeper green than before?  
Enough with the stuttering now. They were on shore leave. When exactly was the next chance to make this happen? He had to give it a shot.  
"Spock, would you do me a favour and turn around?"  
"Is that an order, Captain?"  
"No, it was a request. But if you call me Captain again, I will make it an order."  
Spock's hand twitched in his own and he finally turned around, reluctantly letting go of his hand. Just in motion Jim moved his hand over his back and pulled him so close, that he could feel a  
morning erection in the Vulcan's pants, touching his own, which didn't entirely exist because of it being morning. He was holding him in a tight grip and their noses were touching; Jim could feel Spock's breath uniting with his own. He saw that his first officer was trying very hard not to express any emotions and a dark green blush was visible on his cheeks. When Jim carefully took his head in his hands and they began kissing - the human way - he could feel a rush of endorphins circulating between his shaft and his solar plexus.  
Spock was hesitant but the arousal seemed to win him over. He placed his own hands on Jim's body; one on his head, the other started caressing his waist, which made the circulation in Jim's body grow stronger and more aggressive. Never had he thought this moment would ever happen, but he wanted Spock. He wanted him badly. And he had to have him. He felt like if this wasn't done now, something terrible had to happen.  
Even Spock was more dominant than one would have expected. In a rush of demanding arousal he rolled his Captain on his back and placed himself on top of him; rubbing their erections together as he began gently biting Jim's neck while pulling his hair back with a firm grip of his blonde hair.  
Jim let out a groan that had long been waiting in his chest and tried to help Spock remove his own shirt. When it took too long, Spock simply ripped it open, letting out a moan that Jim had never  
heard out of the Vulcan's throat before. Spock kissed his way downward on Kirk's naked chest and removed his pants with an aggressiveness, that turned Jim on even more. He felt like there was no  
time to lose. He needed satisfaction. Right now. Right here. Badly.  
"Uhhh!", he panted loudly when Spock took his erect cock into his mouth and began sucking it like a true professional. It was almost unbearable.  
Jim had never thought he could ever be a bottom. Now Spock taught him the opposite. To prevent himself from coming on foreplay, he pushed his friend, no, his lover, away and started undressing  
him with the same aggressiveness he had just experienced himself. They had a heated make-out-session before Jim thought 'Take me, Spock! Now!'.  
Spock immediately turned him around and thrusted into him. This didn't need talking. This was so much more.  
Before Kirk knew what was happening to him, Spock had placed his hand on his head and they were mind-melding. It was a different kind of meld. Usually Spock would just wander around in his mind, now it was mutual. Jim could see his mind, too. And oh, what a great mind it was. This was the tip of the iceberg. The pleasure he experienced from Spock taking him from behind and the pleasure of seeing his companion's deepest thoughts and feelings made him feel an extraordinary amount of lust, of which he wasn't sure whether he could cope with it at all. He felt an orgasm build up from his whole body, felt it accumulating in his shaft and finally came like he had never before. Far away and muffled he could hear his own screams synchronising with Spock's.  
Then he blacked out for a minute.  
When he woke up he found himself in the tight embrace of a Vulcan, who was caressing two fingers of his hand with two of his own, eyes closed, his lips resting on his forehead.


End file.
